You Don't Know
by frejahimitsu
Summary: "Sampai akhirnya, kau tetap tidak mengetahui perasaanku..."


YOU DON'T KNOW

* * *

Pagi pagi di Rikkaidai, Niou duduk di kelas sendirian sambil memandang ke jendela, melihat langit yan biru, awan yang putih, suasana burung berkicauan, hari ini sangat cerah. Benar benar indah. Lebih indah lagi kalau teman sahabatnya datang hari ini. Panjang umur! Seorang laki-laki tampang lebih pendek di bandingnya, berambut merah dan terlihat sangat ceria dengan senyumannya yang lebar itu. Niou tersenyum melihatnya. Dia itu teman sahabatnya sejak SD dulu, Marui Bunta namanya. Marui menghampiri Niou, hari ini Marui terlihat ekstra ceria  
"Niou! Aku seneng banget!"  
"Kenapa?" Niou tersenyum sambil melihatnya lompat-lompat girang  
"Semalem kita SMSan!"  
"Oh ya? Ngomongin apa aja kalian?" Marui narik kursi tempat duduknya dan menghadap ke Niou . Marui cerita panjang lebar tentang pengalamannya semalem. Niou hanya diam dan memperhatikan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

~SEPULANG SEKOLAH~

Marui masih melanjutkan ceritanya yang sok seru itu, sambil jalan ke lapangan tennis. Tetapi, dengan senang hati Niou masih saja mendengarkan Marui bicara panjang lebar. Sesampai di lapangan, Marui bergabung dengan teman doublesnya, Jackal. Niou pun juga begitu, dengan Yagyuu. Hari ini latihan untuk menguji anak yang kelas 7 dan 8. Semacam tes untuk mereka. Karena, sebentar lagi kelas 9 kan mau lulus. Selesai latihan mereka semua ganti baju. Marui pun pamit dengan Yukimura, Niou dan Yagyuu. Berikutnya Yukimura yang pulang. Sekarang hanya tersisa, Niou dan Yagyuu sendirian di ruang ganti. Niou tiba-tiba dapet SMS. Dia tersenyum membaca SMS tersebut. Yagyuu pun melihat ekspresi muka temannya dan tak tahan untuk bertanya;  
"SMS dari Marui ya?" Niou kaget mendengarnya dan tersenyum kecil  
"Ya..."  
"Apa katanya?" senyuman di muka Niou hilang. Niou memberi kan Hpnya kepada Yagyuu, biar dia baca sendiri.  
"Begini to SMSnya" Yagyuu bilang sambil naikin kacamatanya, dan mengembalikan Hpnya ke tangan Niou  
"Iya.. Hanya begitu..." Niou lanjut membereskan barangnya dan siap siap mau pergi. Tapi, sebelum itu dia duduk bersenderan lockernya dan menutup mukanya dengan tangannya  
"Niou-kun, aku tau kamu mikirin apa. Cepat atau lambat dia harus tau" Niou membuang mukanya dan memandang ke kakinya Yagyuu yang berdiri di depannya  
"Caranya gimana? Masa tiba-tiba aku bilang sama dia, 'Marui! Aku suka ama kamu' nanti dia bisa langsung gila" Niou berdiri dan mengunci lockernya. Yagyuu menaikkan kacamatanya dan mengambil tasnya, siap siap untuk pulang  
"Yah... Niou-kun.. Mau gimana lagi, dia ha.." saat Niou membuka pintu, Marui berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub. Marui kaget melihat Niou dan Yagyuu. Sama dengan mereka, mereka juga kaget melihat Marui.  
"Kalian belum pulang?" Marui bertanya dengan suara yang agak bingung. Niou memberi Marui jalan untuk masuk ke ruang club  
"Ini baru mau pulang" Niou menjawab, Yagyuu menepuk bahunya Niou, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian di ruang klub. Yagyuu juga tidak lupa menutup pintu ruang klub. Niou jadi deg degan mengingat kata Yagyuu yang barusan. You know, soal yang 'cepat atau lambat' itu. Niou jadi bingung mau ngapain. Akhirnya, dia berfikir mulai dari awal aja dulu;  
"Kau kenapa kembali? Bukannya tadi udah seneng banget?" Niou aga tersenyum bertanya kayak gitu ke Marui. Marui duduk di kursi dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.  
"Iya... tadi udah seru jalan ama Buchou, tapi aku inget sesuatu, jadi harus kembali deh"  
"Inget apa?" Niou bersenderan di meja  
"Aku ketinggalan botol minumku, jadi kembali ke sini. Oh ya! Kau liat ga?" Niou berfikir sebentar, kayaknya tadi waktu beres beres dia liat deh, kalau ga salah sih.  
"Warna apa?" Niou bertanya  
"Orange"  
"Oh! Ada tuh di lemari bagian bawah" Marui langsung membuka lemari dan mengambil botol minumnya. Marui berterima kasih kepada Niou dan menuju pintu keluar. Marui berhenti dan kembali menghadap ke Niou yang sedang berdiri aja di situ.  
"Aku baru ingat!"  
"Soal?"  
"Soal sesuatu, nanti kira-kira selesai acara perpisahan kelas 9, aku akan menyatakan perasaannya ke buchou, gimana?" Niou terkejut Marui bilang begitu. Ini benar benar di luar dugaannya. Niou tak pernah berfikir ini akan terjadi, karena iya pikir Marui itu bukan tipe yang akan menembak duluan. Tapi, kalau bunchou mungkin berbeda. Niou hanya pura pura tesenyum senang, karena melihat teman sahabatya tersenyum juga.

~SORE HARINYA~

Niou memandang photo team rikkaidai. Pikirannya kosong sama sekali, tidak memikirkan apa pun kecuali kata-kata yang Marui sebut barusan. Niou memandang photo tersebut, terutama melihat mukanya Marui yang tersenyum ceria. Pandangannya mulai kembali dan sekarang memandang wajahnya buchou berambut biru tersebut. Entah apa yang lewat di pikirannya, Niou langsung membanting photo berbingkai tersebut. Kaca bersebaran dimana-mana. Niou kaget dan membersihkannya dengan cepat-cepat, agar ga ketawan ama kakaknya. Saking paniknya bersihin, Niou tidak mengambil sapu hanya menggenggamnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang ribut naik ke atas  
"MASAHARU! ADA APA?" ternyata kakaknya Niou yang super lebay  
"AH...ga apa apa kok" Niou tersenyum sok kayaknya ga ada apa apa gitu  
"Baiklah... HEI! Kok tangan kamu berdarag si?" Oh ya.. Niou lupa soal yang tadi. Akhirnya kakaknya Niou menariknya ke dapur untuk tangannya di bersihkan. Kakaknya mencuci tangannya Niou dan membalutkan perban di bagian tangannya. Niou hanya diam dan melihatnya. Akhirnya, Niou membuka mulutnya untuk curhat tentang Marui, dan semua yang ia katakan hari ini. Kakaknya terkejut mendengar cerita adiknya yang begitu sedih.  
"Masaharu, cepat atau lambat kau harus memberi tahunya"  
"Ya aku udah tau! Tadi Yagyuu juga bilang hal yang sama" Kakaknya Niou tertawa dan mengelus kepala adiknya  
"Terserah mau apa, pokoknya kakak udah membantu deh" Kakaknya pergi ke taman belakang, mungkin mau nyapu halaman  
"TERIMA KASIH KAK!" Niou teriak ke arah halaman belakang, dan memandang tangannya yang di balut dengan rapih

~HARI BERIKUTNYA DI SEKOLAH~

"Astaga! Niou tangan kamu kenapa?" Marui bertanya sambil memegangnya, dan mengamatinya gitu. Kayak ga pernah liat tangan yang di balut. Marui bertanya banyak tentang apa yang terjadi dengan tangannya Niou. Niou terus bilang ga apa apa dan tersenyum seakan ga ada apa apa yang terjadi. Marui sih khawatir terhadap sikap, sok tenang teman sahabatnya ini.  
"Terserah deh" akhirnya Marui berhenti. Guru sudah masuk kelas. Meskipun ga ada pelajaran tapi, gurunya masih memberi penjelasan tentang kegiatan perpisahan dan upacara kelulusan kelas 9, yang akan di adakan hari Sabtu minggu ini. 'Minggu ini? Cepat banget.. kira kira... 4 hari lagi' Niou berfikir dalam hatinya. Acara perpisahan koordinatornya anak terpintar satu angkatan, namanya Freja (di tabok) Karena sebentar lagi acara akan di jalankan, Freja membutuhkan tenaga yang lebih banyak, akhirnya dia bertanya dengan anak-anak tennis, siapa tau mau membantu, Sanada fukubuchou setuju aja tuh. Jadi, rikkai tennis club juga pada sibuk melakukan persiapan perpisahan.

~HARI PERPISAHAN DAN UPACARA KE LULUSAN~

"Niou udah SMA nih!" Kakaknya bangga mengucapkan selamat ke adiknya yang tercinta. Niou tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan memalukanku ya" Kakaknya Niou tertawa dan ngangguk-ngangguk. Ibunya lagi keluar kota, ayahnya juga, jadi, yang mendampingi adalah kakaknya Niou. Sesampai di sekolah, Niou ketemu dengan teman temannya dan langsung gabung. Acara berlangsung selama 2 jam lebih. Selesainya malam, di tutup dengan acara kembang api yang indah. Niou memandang itu bersama kakaknya dan Yagyuu juga ikut-ikutan. Selesai itu semua, pastinya acara langsung bubar. Sekolah menjadi sepi. Niou dipaksa Freja ikut seksi bersih bersih. Akhirnya, dia harus membersihkan sisa acara tersebut. Karena sibuk begini dan begitu, bersihin ini dan itu, Niou lupa soal Marui mau menyatakan perasaannya ke buchou. Selesai bersih bersih, Niou di tinggalkan kunci sekolah oleh Freja. Di suruh kunciin ulang. Saat mengembalikan kunci ke ruang guru, Niou jalan keluar menuju gerbang dan kemungkinan saja dia melihat di balik pohon, dia melihat sosok. Suatu sosok yang membuat Niou aga penasaran, tapi, kalo setan gimana? Kan nanti dia sendiri yang freakout. Niou terkejut melihat apa yang ada di balik pohon itu. Yukimura dan Marui, sedang pelukan. Melihat mereka berbagi tawa, seandainya itu dia dengan Marui. Marui terlihat senang, sangat senang. Begitu juga pun si Yukimura. Niou tidak bisa bicara apa apa di situ. Hanya diam, hanya diam mendengar mereka berkata betapa saling mencintainya satu sama lain. Niou pun meneteskan air mata. Ia memegang pipinya yang basah, lalu..  
"Niou ya?" suara yan ia amat sangat kenal mengetahui keberadaannya, Niou tetap saja diam, tidak berputar balik sama sekali. Hanya diam.  
"AH! Ternyata memang Niou, ya" Niou akhirnya mengelap air matanya dan membalik ke mereka yang terlanjur mengetahui keberadaannya. Niou tersenyum dan memberi ucapan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Marui dengan senang hatinya memeluk Yukimura. Marui tapi tampangnya langsung khawatir melihat Niou  
"Niou... Kau abis nangis ya?" Niou kaget mendengar itu  
"Ah! Iya, aku terharu melihat kalian berdua, hahaha" ujar Niou sambil pura pura tersenyum, jelas banget itu boong. Marui tertawa kecil, akhirnya dia pamit pulang. Marui pulang bareng dengan Yukimura. Niou memandang mereka berjalan bareng.

"Huh..., sampai akhir pun, dia tidak mengetahui perasaanku"

~END~

* * *

:3 ?

Ini dapet dari baca doujin Niou Marui XDD


End file.
